sinsofasolarempirefandomcom-20200214-history
Radiance Battleship
3000 400 250 |buildtime=68 |uses=50 |hull=2200 |armor=4 |shields=1750 |antimatter=240 |weapon1=Beam |weapon2=Plasma |weapon3=Laser |weapon4= |damage.weapon1=15 |damage.weapon2=10 |damage.weapon3=26 |damage.weapon4= |damage.bombing=43 |note=Detonate Antimatter Animosity Energy Absorbtion Cleansing Brilliance |desc=A mighty warship that embodies the Advent's thirst for revenge, it is heavily armed with energy weapons. |shortcut=Q }} No ship personifies the Advent‘s vengeful nature more than the Radiance Battleship. Literally bristling with varied energy weapons, it can unleash a torrential downpour of plasma bursts and laser fire. Those who endure such an onslaught have little respite, as the Radiance‘s axial beam cannon can cut a wide swath of destruction through enemy ranks. Extracted from the game manual. Tactics The Advent's Radiance Battleship is its primary damage-dealing Capital Ship. It is a superb choice for second capital ship, but its weakness to carrier-class capital ships makes it a risky choice as your first capital ship. Its most powerful ability is detonate antimatter. This ability will drain the target ship's antimatter and deal damage over time. It also prevents the target from using special abilities while under the effect. This allows the Radiance to completely negate enemy capital ship special abilities. In addition, it can keep your other ships safe with its Animosity ability, which will force all nearby enemies to attack the Radiance. In multiplayer, this ability doesn't work, as players can just give a new order to target other units. t Energy Absorptive Armor is a powerful passive ability that increases the Radiance's armour and restores some antimatter every time it is attacked. The Radiance is capable of defeating many capitals ship in a 1-on-1 battle due to its already high damage combined with its abilities and its ability to negate their special abilities. The Radiance's "Ultimate" ability, Cleansing Brilliance, is a massive area of effect super-gun, and is best used on large fleets and/or densely packed structures. Cleansing Brilliance deals 2000 damage to its target, and an additional 1000 damage to any enemies that are near its path. However, the width of this death-ray isn't very great, so you must aim it very carefully to affect the most targets. It is particularly effective against capital ships, or when combined with the Progenitor's malice ability to magnify the damage. The Radiance is best used single out enemy capital ships and disable them with its detonate antimatter ability. A level 1 Radiance can disable very high level enemy capital ships this way. The low cooldown of detonate antimatter means that a high level Radiance can actually disable multiple capital ships if the enemy is foolish enough to let them all get within range of the Radiance. Aside from supporting capital ships and having above-average damage for a capital ship, the Radiance can do little to support your fleet or fight off an enemy fleet. It has little use against large swarms of enemy frigates, but can in a pinch be used to disable support cruisers if there are not too many of them. Detonate antimatter is one of only two abilities in the game that can shut down the special abilities of starbases (the other being the Kortul's disruptive strikes). This makes it invaluable for taking down heavily upgraded starbases that may have special abilities, particularly a Transcencia Star Base with the meteor control upgrade. Fighting a Radiance Few capital ships can fight a Radiance in a direct confrontation. The Radiance can disable all its enemy's special abilities with its detonate antimatter ability, leaving them relatively helpless. The best way to fight a Radiance is using large numbers of frigates of bombers to overwhelm it, and keeping your capital ships out of range of its abilities. Carrier-class capital ships can use their strike craft to attack it while staying out of range of its abilities, and the Kortul can turn the tables by draining the Radiance's antimatter using its Disruptive Strikes ability, which is passive and not affected by detonate antimatter. Other capital ships should keep their distance and avoid attacking a Radiance without significant backup. Like all battleships, the greatest weakness of the Radiance is that it gets very few strike craft squads of its own. Without the right backup, it's very vulnerable to bombers, and this means that a player who picks a carrier-class capital ship first will have a significant advantage over someone who picks a Radiance first. Development The Radiance's Cleansing Brilliance, as mentioned, had its cooldown increased from 75 seconds to 120 seconds in Patch 1.1. In addition, Animosity also had its max targets affected changed from 6/12/infinite to 8/16/32. Tactics *These ships can force enemy ships to attack them, then reduce the damage by turning it into antimatter. Grouping one or two of these (two makes it so one always has Animosity up) with several Iconus Guardians and a ship that can repair it can make this ship nearly invulerable while sooaking up the damage that would otherwise be targeted at your weaker ship, which will likely result in their loss. This can make this ship a great way to save money by increasing the survivability of your other ships. Category:Ships Category:Capital Ships Category:Advent Category:Battleship